Shinigami
by Shamandalie
Summary: Encore une bataille... Duo reprend son identité de Shinigami... un oneshot assez noir et court...


**Shinigami**

Série : Gundam Wing  
Auteur : Ookami dagga Yang, alias Shamandalie  
Genre : Oneshot, POV de Duo, deathfic  
Disclaimers : Même si j'en fais un peu ce que je veux, et surtout des misères, les pilotes ne sont pas à moi… snif.  
Petit blabla : Cette mini-fic, en fait, je l'ai écrite il y a un petit moment… c'est venu comme ça, j'avais envie d'écrire, et c'est ça qui est sorti… Il faut croire que j'aime torturer Duo J'vous ai dit que c'est mon perso préféré au fait ? Et que c'est celui que je torture le plus en fait ? Lol c'est pas logique !

Chapitre unique.

Une bataille... comme dans d'autres... je suis seul. Je l'ai toujours été. Intérieurement du moins. Heero... Trowa... Quatre... Wufei... ils sont là, autour de moi, et pourtant... je suis seul. Pourquoi ? Je ne saurais l'expliquer. Parce que je n'ai pas le droit de m'attacher trop aux autres ? Peut être... Tous ceux que j'ai trop approché meurent... je suis toujours le seul survivant. Le seul à rester en vie alors que je suis la Mort... je suis Shinigami... dieu de la mort.

Des ennemis. Je maîtrise. Deathscythe est en mode furtif... je suis invisible à leurs radars. J'arrive derrière eux... indécelable. Ils n'ont pas le temps de faire un mouvement. Je les tranche avec ma double faux. La faux de Shinigami. La faux de la mort qui vient les chercher. En une seconde leurs armures mobiles explosent. Pour eux, c'est fini. Ils m'ont vu. Je les tue.

Je dois rester dans l'ombre. Comme les autres. Mais moi plus qu'eux. Je suis Shinigami. Je dois tuer. Tel est mon but. D'autres MS. Ils me tirent dessus ? Qu'importe. Deathscythe est protégé. Je n'aurai pas beaucoup de dégâts. Ils sont trop faibles. Je déploie les ailes noires de mon gundam. Les ailes de la mort. Je bondis et me jette sur eux. La Mort vient les prendre. Déjà ils ne sont plus rien.

Nous avons finis. Ils sont tous morts. Mission accomplie comme dirait Heero... non. Ma mission n'est pas accomplie. Je me tourne vers eux. Mais je ne dis rien. Pas tout de suite. Je dois encore attendre... un peu. Pas ici. Nous retournons dans notre base actuelle. Je range Deathscythe à sa place. Je vérifie les dégâts. Pas grand chose. En sortant, je vérifie que j'ai bien tout sur moi... mes couteaux... et mon arme. Oui.

Je rejoins les autres dans la salle de réunion. Comme d'habitude Heero va nous résumer la situation. Nous demander ce que nous avons pu remarquer. Ce genre de trucs. Mais il nous annonce une toute autre chose. Cette bataille était la dernière. La guerre est finie. Heero reste de marbre. Trowa s'autorise un micro sourire. Quatre n'a pas sa retenue et affiche une immense joie et un grand soulagement. Wufei prend un air fier et satisfait. Et moi... et moi je les regarde. Je me sens mal. Très mal.

Oui je suis heureux de savoir que la guerre est finie... mais... cela signifie que je dois aussi finir ma mission... dans un sens j'aurai aimé qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais... ou que je meure avant. Mais maintenant... je ne peux plus reculer. Je dois le faire. Je n'ai pas le choix...

Je me lève en baissant les yeux. Je n'ose pas les regarder. Je dois le leur annoncer... Je sens qu'ils s'interrogent. En temps normal, j'aurai été le premier à éclater de joie... ils sont inquiets. Je me contente de... de leur expliquer... une seule phrase... une seule...

Tout a été vite. Si vite. Trop vite. En une seconde j'avais trois couteaux entre mes doigts, dans chaque main. Six en tout. Une autre seconde et... et les lames sifflaient dans l'air, traversant le peu d'espace qu'il y avait entre... leurs gorges et elles. Heero a été le plus rapide. Mais je le connais maintenant. J'ai prévu le coup. Alors qu'il roule sur le côté tout en prenant son arme, la mienne se pose sur sa tête. Je le regarde. Il relève la tête et me fixe. J'ignore tout ce qu'il se dit à cet instant. Mais il me demande... il me demande "pourquoi ?"...

J'ai la gorge serrée. Je n'ose pas détourner les yeux. Il en profiterait. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de regarder les autres pour savoir que mes lames ont atteint leurs cibles... je me sens mal. Mais je vais lui répondre. Je le dois. Je suis désolé Heero... si j'avais été différent... si la guerre n'était pas finie... tout aurait changé... mais voilà... je suis Shinigami... je suis la Mort... et...

- Anyone who sees me must die...

J'appuie sur la gâchette en fermant les yeux. Je ne veux pas voir ça. Mais j'entends très bien la déflagration. Une fois que le son du corps de Heero tombant par terre s'arrête de me marteler les tempes, je me dirige vers la porte et ouvre les yeux une fois devant. Je ne vois pas les autres. Très bien. Maintenant tout est fini. Il me reste juste une dernière chose à faire. Pour eux...

Je gagne le hangar des gundams. Et je pose des explosifs partout. J'en ai toujours sur moi. Je relie le dispositif d'explosion aux commandes de Deathscythe... Je monte dans mon vieux compagnon. Et je regarde un instant les autres gundams. Il n'y a plus besoin d'eux maintenant. La guerre est finie.

Tous ceux qui m'ont vu sont morts désormais. J'y ai bien veillé... Shinigami peut se retirer en paix. Il a disparu. Il n'existe plus. Je n'existe plus. Je suis inconnu du monde. J'allume Deathscythe. Je règle les commandes. Il n'y a plus besoin de lui. Il n'y a plus besoin de moi. Je déclenche les explosifs en fermant les yeux et en tenant dans ma main libre la croix que je porte autour du cou...

**sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Voilà… assez noir, hein? En fait maintenant que j'ai relu, je crois que tout ça m'est venu juste en lisant cette phrase sur une image… «Anyone who sees me must die». Duo dit cela dans la version anglaise de la série une fois, et j'ai l'image où il le dit, avec le sous titre en anglais. Ca vient de là je crois toute cette petite histoire pas très joyeuse… Laissez-moi des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir! Bons ou mauvais, évidement. J'apprécie les critiques! Quoi de mieux pour s'améliorer?


End file.
